fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Muarim/Supports
With Lethe C Support *'Lethe:' Muarim. *'Muarim:' Hello, Lethe... *'Lethe:' How are you holding up? I take it you've never fought in an army like this before. *'Muarim:' Yes, that's right. Sometimes I get confused. I'm not used to this way of fighting. *'Lethe:' Ask me if you have any questions. I know a lot about battle... I commanded a unit back in Gallia. *'Muarim:' You must be a fierce fighter and great leader. Is it common for females to command armies? *'Lethe:' In Gallia, it doesn't matter what your sex is. You just have to be the best. *'Muarim:' That sounds fair to me. *'Lethe:' Your life may not be so fair. You said you used to be a slave in Begnion. *'Muarim:' You will never know the horror. You've lived with laguz pride in your heart, under the protection of the great King Gallia. You do not know... *'Lethe:' ... B Support *'Lethe:' How are you, Muarim? *'Muarim:' I'm starting to feel more at home with this army. And I've finally gotten used to the curious looks from other laguz. *'Lethe:' Curious looks? Muarim...you're hauling crates around! You should leave the supply carrying to the other soldiers. *'Muarim:' I guess it's just in my nature. I don't want to leave the work to the beorc. *'Lethe:' Why not? *'Muarim:' They're just like us. *'Lethe:' I see... *'Muarim:' So you think I have no pride as a laguz? *'Lethe:' No... There was a time when I wouldn't have cared if they all fell off a cliff. But after joining Ike and his crew, I've learned that beorc and laguz can get along. *'Muarim:' ... *'Lethe:' I don't know what to tell you. It seems like you've already given up. *'Muarim:' Given up?! *'Lethe:' I can't say I don't understand why. You must have led a difficult life. But...I just can't understand how you've abandoned your laguz heritage. *'Muarim:' ... A Support *'Muarim:' Lethe. *'Lethe:' What is it? *'Muarim:' I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. I must have just been envious of how comfortable you are around beorc. *'Lethe:' Comfortable? *'Muarim:' Yes...you can deal with the beorc on an equal footing without losing face. It may seem like nothing to you, but it's something I once couldn't imagine. *'Lethe:' You can do the same. *'Muarim:' Grrr...you may be right. Yes... I must change my attitude. *'Lethe:' I think you will feel better that way. I've never seen you with a peaceful look on your face before. That makes me worried... *'Muarim:' Hah. Am I really that frigid? *'Lethe:' Most of the time. But I'm glad to see that you're warming up. Why don't you tell me more about why you are so harsh with the beorc? I might be able to understand. *'Muarim:' ... With Zihark C Support *'Zihark:' That's strange. I could swear I had it just a second ago. Where did I put... *'Muarim:' Something wrong? *'Zihark:' Oh, Muarim. No, not really. I just... I seem to have lost my sword powder. *'Muarim:' Sword powder? *'Zihark:' It's used to maintain swords. Swords rust quickly if you don't take care of them. A little powder, a little oil, and a little scrubbing does the trick. *'Muarim:' Does it come in a small bag attached to a stick? *'Zihark:' Yeah, that's it! Did you pick it up? *'Muarim:' No, but...I have seen it before. I did not know that was its name. *'Zihark:' Hm. Well, it doesn't look like I dropped it anywhere around here. Maybe I lost it when we were marching... Ah, well. Maybe Commander Ike will have some he can share. *'Muarim:' Being a beorc has its troubles, does it not? *'Zihark:' You said it. You know, it's times like these I really envy you laguz. You've always got your weapons, and they're always at the ready. *'Muarim:' ... B Support *'Muarim:' Zihark. *'Zihark:' Oh, Muarim. What brings you here? *'Muarim:' Did you find the sword powder? *'Zihark:' Unfortunately, no. I'll need to replace it, I think. I hate to keep borrowing from the others. *'Muarim:' Can you use this? *'Zihark:' What's this? Oh, wow... This sword powder looks expensive... You're a laguz. How did you come to have this? *'Muarim:' Force of habit. *'Zihark:' I don't follow you. *'Muarim:' I was once a slave. The nobleman who was my master made me sharpen his blades for him. I was quite adept at it. He would bring them to me unannounced. If I did not have the proper materials to sharpen his swords, he would beat me. I still do not feel comfortable unless I have these materials near me. *'Zihark:' I'm sorry to have brought up such a painful memory. *'Muarim:' It is in the past now. Would you like me to sharpen your sword? *'Zihark:' Thank you, but a true swordsman takes care of his own blade. I appreciate your offer, though. *'Muarim:' Then at least take this powder. I no longer have any use for it. *'Zihark:' Muarim... Thanks. You saved me. I'm not just saying this out of gratitude, but...would you care to join me for dinner? *'Muarim:' I would like that very much. A Support *'Zihark:' Muarim. *'Muarim:' What is it, Zihark? *'Zihark:' I picked this for you. *'Muarim:' This is... *'Zihark:' I've heard the beast tribes are fond of the leaves of this kind of herb. It's fairly uncommon, but I've learned how to spot it. *'Muarim:' Um... *'Zihark:' I picked the wrong herb, didn't I? *'Muarim:' No, no... It's fine. Unfortunately, it is not something that we tigers have a nose for. *'Zihark:' Oh... I didn't know that. Sorry. An old girlfriend of mine loved the scent of it. I guess I just assumed that all laguz liked the smell as much as she did. *'Muarim:' You...were involved with a laguz? *'Zihark:' Yeah. *'Muarim:' That is very uncommon. I've heard stories of love affairs between beorc and laguz. It must have been difficult. I do not imagine either society would have accepted it with ease. *'Zihark:' It...was too much for her. We couldn't be married, and the pressure was too much for her to stay with me. But I've never loved another woman. To this day, I think that I never shall. *'Muarim:' Can I have that bundle of herbs? *'Zihark:' What? But I thought... *'Muarim:' It has no effect on me, it's true, but I accept the gesture of kindness you have shown in bringing it to me. And I apologize for bringing up a painful memory of your own. *'Zihark:' Thanks. You're very kind. Heh. I guess that makes us even, doesn't it? With Largo C Support *'Largo:' Whoa there! Your arms are huge!! How'd you get that big? *'Muarim:' ...? *'Largo:' I mean, my arms are pretty massive... but those babies are something else! *'Muarim:' You have big muscles, too... *'Largo:' Ba ha ha ha! Brute force is about the only thing I've got going for me! Hey, why are you carrying those water jugs? *'Muarim:' I'm taking them to the well. *'Largo:' You're filling all those jugs? They've got to weigh as much as an ox once you get water in them! One, two, three, four, five... You've got quite a handful there. Let me give you a hand. *'Muarim:' You don't have to do that. *'Largo:' Aw, heck! It's no problem! I may not be able to cast a bunch of fancy spells, but I can carry heavy stuff as well as any man or beast! *'Muarim:' ...All right, then. Let us go. B Support *'Largo:' How goes it, Muarim? *'Muarim:' Largo. Thanks for your help the other day. *'Largo:' Bwa ha ha ha! That was nothing. You know, I've traveled all around the world, and I've never seen someone as burly as you. I'm pretty stout, but I bet you could mop the floor with me... So who do you think could lift the most? *'Muarim:' It's hard to say... *'Largo:' The heaviest thing I ever lifted was this tree I cut down. It was three times my size! What about you? *'Muarim:' Well... One time, I chiseled rocks from a mountain and carried them up to repair a castle wall. *'Largo:' Rocks?! How big were they? *'Muarim:' Mmm...big. Taller than me. *'Largo:' That's incredible! ...Hey, how do you feel about a little strength competition? I bet we'd be pretty evenly matched! *'Muarim:' No, that's just... *'Largo:' Don't be so uptight! Come on! It'll be fun! *'Muarim:' ...Hmmm... All right... But just this once! A Support *'Largo:' Hey, Muarim! That lifting competition we had the other day was epic! *'Muarim:' Yes. It was a good time. *'Largo:' People got interested when we were seeing who could lift the most cured hams! That crowd was huge! *'Muarim:' Mmm... It got a bit out of hand when we started lifting people. *'Largo:' Bwa ha ha! We were neck and neck right until the end. The last thing I stacked on my back was that big smoked ham, but then you picked up that girl! What was her name again? *'Muarim:' Mist. *'Largo:' Yeah, that's her. We could have settled the competition if we had known which was heavier. Huh! I still think it was the ham... *'Muarim:' You were quite amazing. *'Largo:' Amazing? Me? Naw, not Largo! You were the incredible one! *'Muarim:' I'm not talking about how many hams you lifted. You were able to draw everyone together. It gave them a laugh, despite the stress of battle. Everyone had a chance to relax and blow off some steam. *'Largo:' Well, everybody deserves a good belly laugh! Bwaaaaa haa haa haaaaaa!! *'Muarim:' You also treat me and everyone else the same. You are a good beorc. *'Largo:' Bwa ha ha! I just call it like I see it! I don't deserve any credit for that. For now, let's call our match a tie. How about some arm wrestling next time? There's no way you can beat me at that! *'Muarim:' Hah! We shall see! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports